museafandomcom-20200215-history
Halfling
Category:Races Optimistic and cheerful by nature, blessed with uncanny luck, and driven by a powerful wanderlust, halflings make up for their short stature with an abundance of bravado and curiosity. At once excitable and easy-going, halflings like to keep an even temper and a steady eye on opportunity, and are not as prone to violent or emotional outbursts as some of the more volatile races. Even in the jaws of catastrophe, halflings almost never lose their sense of humor. Their ability to find humor in the absurd, no matter how dire the situation, often allows halflings to distance themselves ever so slightly from the dangers that surround them. This sense of detachment can also help shield them from terrors that might immobilize their allies. Halflings are inveterate opportunists. They firmly believe they can turn any situation to their advantage, and sometimes gleefully leap into trouble without any solid plan to extricate themselves if things go awry. Often unable to physically defend themselves from the rigors of the world, they know when to bend with the wind and when to hide away. Yet halflings’ curiosity often overwhelms their good sense, leading to poor decisions and narrow escapes. While harsh experience sometimes teaches halflings a measure of caution, it rarely makes them completely lose faith in their luck or stop believing that the universe, in some strange way, exists for their entertainment and would never really allow them to come to harm. Though their curiosity drives them to seek out new places and experiences, halflings possess a strong sense of hearth and home, often spending above their means to enhance the comforts of domestic life. Without a doubt, halflings enjoy luxury and comfort, but they have equally strong reasons to make their homes a showcase. Halflings consider this urge to devote time, money, and energy toward improving their dwellings a sign of both respect for strangers and affection for their loved ones. Whether for their own blood kin, cherished friends, or honored guests, halflings make their homes beautiful in order to express their feelings toward those they welcome inside. Even traveling halflings typically decorate their wagons or carry a few cherished keepsakes to adorn their campsites. Physical description Halflings rise to a humble height of 3 feet. They prefer to walk barefoot, leading the bottoms of their feet to become roughly calloused. Tufts of thick, curly hair warm the tops of their broad, tanned feet. Their skin tends toward a rich cinnamon color and their hair toward light shades of brown. A halfling’s ears are pointed, but proportionately not much larger than those of a human. Halflings prefer simple and modest clothing. Though willing and able to dress up if the situation demands it, their racial urge to remain quietly in the background makes them rather conservative dressers in most situations. Halfling entertainers, on the other hand, make their livings by drawing attention, and tend to go overboard with gaudy and flashy costumes. Society Rather than place their faith in empires or great causes, many halflings prefer to focus on the simpler and humbler virtues of their families and local communities. Halflings claim no cultural homeland and control no settlements larger than rural assemblies of free towns. Most often, they dwell at the knees of their human cousins in human cities, eking out livings as they can from the scraps of larger societies. Many halflings lead perfectly fulfilling lives in the shadow of their larger neighbors, while some prefer more nomadic lives, traveling the world and experiencing all it has to offer. Halflings rely on customs and traditions to maintain their own culture. They have an extensive oral history filled with important stories about folk heroes who exemplify particular halfling virtues, but otherwise see little purpose in studying history in and of itself. Given a choice between a pointless truth and a useful fable, halflings almost always opt for the fable. This tendency helps to explain at least something of the famous halfling adaptability. Halflings look to the future and find it very easy to cast off the weight of ancient grudges or obligations that drag down so many other races. Relations A typical halfling prides himself on his ability to go unnoticed by other races—a trait that allows many halflings to excel at thievery and trickery. Most halflings know full well the stereotypical view other races take of them as a result, and go out of their way to be forthcoming and friendly to the bigger races when they’re not trying to go unnoticed. They get along fairly well with gnomes, although most halflings regard these eccentric creatures with a hefty dose of caution. Halflings respect elves and dwarves, but these races often live in remote regions far from the comforts of civilization that halflings enjoy, thus limiting opportunities for interaction. By and large, only half-orcs are shunned by halflings, for their great size and violent natures are a bit too intimidating for most halflings to cope with. Halflings coexist well with humans as a general rule, but since some of the more aggressive human societies value halflings as slaves, they try not to grow too complacent. Halflings strongly value their freedom, especially the ability to travel in search of new experiences and the autonomy this requires. However, practical and flexible as always, enslaved halflings seldom fight back directly against their masters. When possible, they wait for the perfect opportunity and then simply slip away. Sometimes, if enslaved for long enough, halflings even come to adopt their owners as their new families. Though they still dream of escape and liberty, these halflings also make the best of their lives. Alignment and religion Halflings are loyal to their friends and families, but since they dwell in a world dominated by races twice as large as themselves, they have come to grips with the fact that sometimes they need to scrape and scrounge for survival. Most halflings are neutral as a result. Though they usually make a show of respecting the laws and endorsing the prejudices of their communities, halflings place an even greater emphasis on the innate common sense of the individual. When a halfling disagrees with society at large, he will do what he thinks is best. Always practical, halflings frequently worship the deity most favored by their larger and more powerful neighbors. They also usually cover their bets, however. The goddess of both luck and travel seems a natural fit for most halflings and offering her a quick prayer every now and then is only common sense. Adventurers Their inherent luck coupled with their insatiable wanderlust makes halflings ideal candidates for lives of adventure. Though perfectly willing to pocket any valuables they come across, halflings often care more for the new experiences adventuring brings them than for any material reward. Halflings tend to view money as a means of making their lives easier and more comfortable, not as an end in and of itself. Other such vagabonds often put up with this curious race in hopes that some of their mystical luck will rub off. Halflings see nothing wrong with encouraging this belief, not just in their traveling companions, but also in the larger world. Many try to use their reputation for luck to haggle for reduced fare when traveling by ship or caravan, or even for an overnight stay at an inn. They meet with mixed success, but there are just enough stories circulating about the good fortune that befalls people traveling with halflings to give even the most skeptical pause. Of course, some suspect that halflings deliberately spread these reports for just that reason. Names * Male Names: Antal, Boram, Hyrgan, Jamir, Lem, Miro, Sumak, Tribin, Uldar, Vraxim. * Female Names: Anafa, Bellis, Etune, Filiu, Irlana, Marra, Pressi, Rilka, Sistra, Wyssal, Yamyra. Traits Standard racial traits * Ability Score Modifiers: Halflings are nimble and strong-willed, but their small stature makes them weaker than other races. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and –2 Strength. * Size: Halflings are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Type: Halflings are humanoids with the Halfling subtype. * Base Speed (Slow Speed): Halflings have a base speed of 20 feet. * Languages: Halflings begin play speaking Common and Halfling. Halflings with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, and Goblin. See the language page for more information about these languages. Other racial traits * Fearless: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. * Halfling Luck: Halflings receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. * Keen Senses: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Sure-Footed: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. * Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. Alternate racial traits * Adaptable Luck: Some halflings have greater control over their innate luck. This ability gives them more options for how they can apply their good fortune from day to day, but also narrows its scope. Three times per day, a halfling can gain a +2 luck bonus on an ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. If halflings choose to use the ability before they make the roll or check, they gain the full +2 bonus; if they choose to do so afterward, they only gain a +1 bonus. Using adaptive luck in this way is not an action. This racial trait replaces halfling luck. * Acquisitive: Halflings with this trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks. This bonus increases to +4 when used to determine the most valuable item visible in a treasure hoard. This racial trait replaces keen senses. * Attentive: Halflings with this trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Sense Motive checks. This bonus increases to +4 to notice when someone is enchanted or possessed. This racial trait replaces keen senses. * Behind the Veil: Characters with this trait gain a +2 bonus on Bluff and Sleight of Hand checks while benefiting from concealment or cover. Halflings can take this trait in place of weapon familiarity. * Blessed: Halflings with this trait receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against curse effects and hexes. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. This racial trait replaces fearless. * Caretaker: Humans often entrust halfling families with the care of children and animals, a task that has helped them develop keen insight. Such halflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Sense Motive checks. In addition, when they acquire an animal companion, bonded mount, cohort, or familiar, that creature gains a +2 bonus to one ability score of the character’s choice. This racial trait replaces halfling luck, sure-footed, and weapon familiarity. * Craven: While most halflings are fearless, some are skittish, making them particularly alert. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on initiative checks and a +1 bonus on attack rolls when flanking. They take a –2 penalty on saves against fear effects and gain no benefit from morale bonuses on such saves. When affected by a fear effect, their base speed increases by 10 feet and they gain a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class. This racial trait replaces fearless and halfling luck. * Creepy Doll: Glassy eyes and porcelain skin make some halflings look more like dolls than living creatures. If they cease moving and pretend to be a doll while they aren’t being observed, they can use the Stealth skill without cover or concealment. A successful Stealth check still allows other creatures to notice the halfling; they just believe the halfling is a doll, similar to the freeze universal monster ability (without being able to take 20). In addition, they take no size penalty on Intimidate checks against larger humanoids. The racial trait replaces keen senses and sure-footed. * Danger Detection: Halflings with this racial trait gain a +4 racial bonus on Perception checks to notice a creature using Stealth, as well as Perception checks to notice a weapon being drawn or a hidden trap (or similar signs of danger, subject to the GM’s discretion). This replaces keen senses. * Deep Jungle: Some reclusive halfling tribes flourish in tropical locales. These halflings begin play speaking only Halfling (in addition to any additional languages gained from having a high Intelligence score), rather than Common and Halfling. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Survival checks and are proficient with blowguns. In addition, they have the poison use ability (they never risk poisoning themselves accidentally). This racial trait alters halflings’ languages and replaces sure-footed and weapon familiarity. * Dimdweller: Whenever characters with this trait benefit from concealment or full concealment due to darkness or dim light, they gain a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate, Perception, and Stealth checks. Halflings can take this trait in place of weapon familiarity. * Driven Worker: Many halfling families have developed techniques to accomplish work faster and more efficiently, whether to contribute to the community or to please overbearing masters. These halflings gain a +4 racial bonus on checks with one Craft, Perform, or Profession skill. This racial trait replaces sure-footed. * Dusksight: When making ranged attacks, characters with this trait can reroll the miss chance granted by cover to any target in dim light, and take the better of the two rolls. The miss chance for total concealment applies normally. Halflings can take this trait in place of keen senses. * Keen Senses: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Reflex saves, but they take a –2 penalty on saving throws against fear effects. This replaces fearless. * Festive: Once per day, a halfling with this racial trait can grant an ally within 60 feet a +2 luck bonus on one skill check as a free action; this bonus can be applied after the ally’s check result is determined. This replaces sure-footed. * Fey Magic: The character has a mystic connection to one terrain type, selected from the ranger’s favored terrain list. The character selects three 0-level druid spells and one 1st-level druid spell. If the character has a Charisma score of 11 or higher, when in the selected terrain, she gains these spells as spell-like abilities that can be cast once per day. The caster level for these effects is equal to the user’s character level. The DC for the spell-like abilities is equal to 10 + the spell’s level + the user’s Charisma modifier. These spells are treated as being from a fey source for the purposes of the druid’s resist nature’s lure class feature and similar abilities. This trait replaces keen senses. * Fey-Quickened: You gain Run as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks. This racial trait replaces fearless and keen senses. * Fey Thoughts: Select two of the following skills: Acrobatics, Bluff, Climb, Diplomacy, Disguise, Escape Artist, Fly, Knowledge (nature), Perception, Perform, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Swim, or Use Magic Device. The selected skills are always class skills for the character. This trait replaces fearless. * Fleet of Foot: Some halflings are quicker than their kin but less cautious. Halflings with this racial trait move at normal speed and have a base speed of 30 feet. This racial trait replaces slow speed and sure-footed. * Halfling Jinx: Halflings with this racial trait gain the ability to curse another creature with bad luck at will as a standard action. This curse has a range of 30 feet, and you must be able to see the target and have line of effect to it. The target gets a Will saving throw to resist this jinx (DC = 10 + 1/2 your level + your Charisma modifier). If your target makes this saving throw, it is immune to your jinx ability for 24 hours. A jinxed creature takes a –1 penalty on all saving throws. This jinx lasts for 24 hours or until you attempt to use your jinx again. A jinx is a supernatural ability, is not mind-affecting, does not allow spell resistance, and can affect any kind of creature not immune to luck effects. This replaces halfling luck. * Human Shadow: Halflings seem to pop up wherever humans are found, in part because they actively support and move with human explorers, settlers, and travelers without drawing attention to themselves. These halflings can use Stealth to hide behind creatures at least one size category larger than themselves, without any other source of concealment or cover. As long as the halflings are within 30 feet of a human, they gain a +2 racial bonus on Sleight of Hand checks and Stealth checks. This racial trait replaces keen senses and sure-footed. * Ingratiating: Halflings often survive at the whims of larger, more aggressive races. Because of this, they go out of their way to make themselves more useful, or at least entertaining, to larger folk. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on skill checks for a single Perform skill of their choice, and Perform is always a class skill for them. They also gain a +2 bonus on Craft and Profession checks. This racial trait replaces keen senses and sure-footed. * Irrepressible: Halflings with this trait receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against dominate and possession effects. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. This racial trait replaces fearless. * Joyous Companion: Halflings enjoy the companionship of copper dragons and other lighthearted representatives of dragonkind and learn to share the joyousness of that bond with others. When halflings with this trait cast spells or use spell-like abilities of the abjuration school or with the emotion descriptor, they can confer a +1 morale bonus on saves versus fearon all adjacent allies for a number of rounds equal to the spell’s level. This trait replaces fearless and weapon familiarity. * Low Blow: Some halflings train extensively in the art of attacking larger creatures. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on critical confirmation rolls against opponents larger than themselves. This racial trait replaces keen senses. * Luckbringer: Halflings with this trait learn to share their luck with others much in the way a gold dragon can imbue objects with good fortune. Once per day as a standard action, a halfling with this trait can confer good luck on a single non-magical token (such as a button or a ring). Any creature carrying this token gains a +1 luck bonus on Will saves. This effect lasts for 1 hour. This trait replaces lucky. * Outrider: Some halflings specialize in mounted combat. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on Handle Animal and Ride checks. This racial trait replaces sure-footed. * Polyglot: Some halflings, especially those who spend a lot of time traveling, develop a talent for learning new languages. These halflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and it is always a class skill for them. Halflings with this racial trait also begin play with the ability to speak Common, Halfling, and any one other language of their choice (except for secret languages, such as Druidic) in addition to bonus languages due to high Intelligence. They still gain the normal list of halfling bonus languages. This racial trait replaces keen senses and alters the halfling language racial trait. * Practicality: Halflings value hard work and common sense. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on any one Craft or Profession skill, as well as on Sense Motive checks and saves against illusions. This racial trait replaces fearless and sure-footed. * Resourceful: Halflings with this trait do not take any penalties for using improvised weapons. This trait counts as the Catch Off-Guard or Throw Anything feats for the purpose of qualifying for feats. This racial trait replaces sure-footed and weapon familiarity. * Secretive Survivor: Halflings from poor and desperate communities, most often in big cities, must take what they need without getting caught in order to survive. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. This racial trait replaces sure-footed. * Shadowhunter: Characters with this trait deal 50% weapon damage to incorporeal creatures when using non-magical weapons (including natural and unarmed attacks), as if using magic weapons. They also gain a +2 bonus on saving throws to remove negative levels, and recover physical ability damage from attacks by undead creatures at a rate of 2 points per ability score per day (rather than the normal 1 point per ability score per day). Halflings can take this trait in place of weapon familiarity. * Shadowplay: Characters with this trait cast spells with the darkness, light, or shadow descriptor at +1 caster level. Halflings can take this trait in place of weapon familiarity. * Shiftless: Halflings have a reputation for larceny and guile—and sometimes it’s well deserved. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Sleight of Hand checks, and Sleight of Hand is always a class skill for them. This racial trait replaces sure-footed. * Skulker: Oppressed halflings train from a young age to take advantage of times when their oppressors ignore them. Such halflings gain a +1 racial bonus on attacks against foes who are denied their Dexterity bonus to AC. This racial trait replaces fearless and weapon familiarity. * Small Quarter Ally: A halfling with this racial trait grants herself and all allies of the same size category within 60 feet a +1 luck bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This replaces fearless. * Swift as Shadows: Halflings possess incredible stealth even while moving through obstructed areas. Halflings with this racial trait reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5, and reduce the Stealth check penalty for sniping by 10. This racial trait replaces sure-footed. * Underfoot: Halflings must train hard to effectively fight bigger opponents. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC against foes larger than themselves and a +1 bonus on Reflex saving throws to avoid trample attacks. This racial trait replaces halfling luck. * Underfoot Dodger: City-dwelling halflings do not treat crowd squares as difficult terrain and they gain a +5 bonus on Acrobatics checks to move through the spaces of larger foes. This racial trait replaces fearless and weapon familiarity. * Unfettered: Former slips liberated from slavery train to ensure they will never be slaves again. They gain a +4 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks and a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against effects that cause the entangled condition, to CMD against grapples, and on combat maneuver checks to escape a grapple. This racial trait replaces halfling luck and keen senses. * Unlucky Halfling: These halflings take a –1 penalty on saving throws but also gain a +1 racial bonus to the caster level and save DC of all curse spells and spell-like abilities. In addition, such halflings can use ill omen as a spell-like ability once per day. This racial trait replaces halfling luck. * Wanderlust: Halflings love travel and maps. Halflings with this racial trait receive a +2 bonus on Knowledge (geography) and Survival checks. When casting spells or using abilities that provide or enhance movement, halflings treat their caster level as +1 higher than normal. This racial trait replaces fearless and halfling luck. * Warslinger: Halflings are experts at the use of the sling. Halflings with this racial trait can reload a sling as a free action. Reloading a sling still requires two hands and provokes attacks of opportunity. This racial trait replaces sure-footed. Racial subtypes You can combine various alternate racial traits to create subraces or variant races, such as the following. Avenging Unlike most halflings, members of this subtype actively look for trouble in their quest to avenge slights and wrongdoings. Whether resisting a local bully, monster, or troops of an oppressive ruler, halfling warriors of this secret subculture don masks and strike back on behalf of their community. These halflings have the low blow, underfoot, and warslinger alternate racial traits. Nomadic These halflings were born on the road and most follow it until the end of their days. They travel fast and light and never miss a chance for either profit or adventure. These halflings have the fleet-footed, polyglot, and wanderlust alternate racial traits. Slave Born These halflings come from lineages that have spent countless generations as property. Though usually free themselves, the weight of slavery still bears down on their souls, making them eager to please and prone to sudden fits of fear. These halflings have the craven and ingratiating alternate racial traits. Favored class options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Alchemist: Add one extract formula from the alchemist’s list to the alchemist’s formula book. This formula must be at least one level below the highest formula level the alchemist can create. * Arcanist: Gain 1/6 of a new arcanist exploit. * Barbarian: Add a +1/2 bonus to trap sense or +1/3 to the bonus from the surprise accuracy rage power. * Barbarian: Add 1 foot to the range increment of thrown weapons the barbarian wields. This option has no effect unless the barbarian has selected it 5 times (or another increment of 5). * Bard: Add +1/2 on Bluff checks to pass secret messages, +1/2 on Diplomacy checks to gather information, and +1/2 on Disguise checks to appear as an elven, half-elven, or human child. * Bloodrager: Gain a +1/4 dodge bonus to AC while bloodraging against creatures at least one size category larger than the bloodrager. * Brawler: Gain a +1 bonus to the brawler’s CMD when resisting a grapple or overrun combat maneuver. * Cavalier: Add +1/2 to the cavalier’s effective class level for the purposes of determining the damage he deals when making an attack of opportunity against a challenged foe. * Cavalier: The cavalier’s mount gains a +1/2 bonus on saving throws against fear effects. If the cavalier ever replaces his mount, the new mount gains this bonus. * Cleric: Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric’s Wisdom modifier. The cleric adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. * Druid: Add a +1/4 luck bonus on the saving throws of the druid’s animal companion. * Fighter: Add +1 to the Fighter’s CMD when resisting a trip or grapple attempt. * Gunslinger: Add +1/4 to the dodge bonus to AC granted by the nimble class feature (maximum +2) or +1/4 to the AC bonus gained when using the gunslinger’s dodge deed. * Hunter: The hunter’s animal companion gains a +1/4 luck bonus on saving throws. If the hunter replaces her animal companion, the new animal companion gains this bonus. * Inquisitor: Add +1/4 to the number of times per day that an inquisitor can change her most recent teamwork feat. * Investigator: Add one extract formula from the investigator’s list to his formula book. This formula must be at least 1 formula level below the highest level the investigator can create. * Kineticist: Increase the capacity of the kineticist’s internal buffer by 1/6 point. * Magus: The magus gains 1/6 of a new magus arcana. * Medium: Increase the bonus the medium gains from its seance boon by 1/3 point. This doesn’t increase the bonus allies gain from shared seance. * Mesmerist: Increase the number of mesmerist tricks the mesmerist can use per day by 1/3. * Monk: Add +1 to the monk’s CMD when resisting a grapple and +1/2 to the number of stunning attacks he can attempt per day. * Monk: Gain a +1/4 bonus to CMD against trip and on damage rolls against prone targets that add the monk’s Strengthmodifier. * Occultist: Add 1/2 point of mental focus per day. * Oracle: Add +1/2 to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of the oracle’s curse ability. * Paladin: Add +1/2 hit point to the paladin’s lay on hands ability (whether using it to heal or harm). * Psychic: The psychic treats her Charisma bonus as 1/3 point higher for the purpose of determining the number of uses or rounds per day of her discipline powers. * Ranger: Add a +1/4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against the ranger’s favored enemies. * Rogue: Choose a weapon from the following list: sling, dagger, or any weapon with “halfling” in its name. Add a +1/2 bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls with that weapon (maximum bonus +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Shaman: Add 1/2 to the shaman’s effective class level for the purpose of determining her spirit animal’s natural armoradjustment, Intelligence, and special abilities. * Skald: Choose a weapon from the following list: dagger, sling, or any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name. Add a +1/2 bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls with that weapon (maximum bonus +4). This bonus doesn’t stack with those gained through Critical Focus and similar effects. * Slayer: Add a +1/4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against the slayer’s studied target. * Sorcerer: Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the sorcerer’s Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. * Spiritualist: Add 1/4 to the number of rounds that the spiritualist’s incorporeal phantom can be out of sight and line of effect before being sent back to the Ethereal Plane. * Summoner: Add +1 skill rank to the summoner’s eidolon. * Swashbuckler: Increase the number of times the swashbuckler can use charmed life by 1/4. * Vigilante: Gain 1/6 of a new social talent. * Warpriest: Add 1/4 to the warpriest’s effective level when determining the damage of his sacred weapon. * Witch: Add +1/4 to the witch’s caster level when determining the effects of the spells granted to her by her patron. * Wizard: Add +1/2 to the wizard’s effective class level for the purposes of determining his familiar’s natural armor adjustment, Intelligence, and special abilities. Archetypes and orders The following racial archetypes and cavalier order are available to halflings: * Order of the Paw (Cavalier; Halfling) Feats The following feats are available to a halfling character who meets the prerequisites. * Adaptive Fortune * Blundering Defense * Cautious Fighter * Childlike * Courageous Resolve * Desperate Swing * Fortunate One * Halfling Slinger * Improved Low Blow * Lucky Halfling * Lucky Healer * Lucky Strike * Pass for Human * Risky Striker * Sure and Fleet * Surprise Strike * Uncanny Defense * Well-Prepared Classes The following classes and/or prestige classes are available to a halfling character who meets the prerequisites. * Halfling Opportunist